The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an inlet bleed heat (IBH) system and method for a compact gas turbine inlet. The subject matter disclosed herein relates particularly to an inlet bleed heat system and method for a compact gas turbine inlet with improved mixing of the inlet bleed heat.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0241552 discloses an inlet bleed heat system with a supply conduit, a plurality of feed tubes extending from the supply conduit, and a guide tube for receiving ends of the feed tubes opposite of the supply conduit. The feed tubes each have a plurality of injection orifices and the feed tubes are oriented such that the injection orifices generally face into a flow of oncoming air.
Another inlet bleed heat system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0115061, which is co-assigned to General Electric Company.